13
by Org.Com
Summary: Aku ga tau buat apa, tapi dibaca aja kalau suka. Butuh review karena masih butuh bimbingan. Terimakasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca cerpen gaje ini #JaeYong


Jae, kau harus selalu tersenyum!

 _Arra?!_

_

Jaehyun berlari memasuki rumah sakit dengan tergesa, bertanya pada penjaga dimeja resepsionis tak sabaran. Kaki-kakinya berlari mencari lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai tiga tanpa tahu kecepatan.

Matanya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ratusan mata yang sedari tadi menatap dengan berbagai tatapan, bingung, kesal, bahkan ada yang dengan jelas menatapnya dengan sorot penuh ejekan.

Kakinya sampai, dihadapannya sekarang sudah terlihat jelas pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Saat bunyi _ting_ terdengar ia bergeser, memberi jalan untuk para pengunjung yang keluar dan tanpa sadar memasang ancang-ancang agar tak tertinggal.

Didalam lift matanya terbelalak sebentar, pantulan dirinya yang jelas terlihat sangat acak-acakan ia masa bodokan. Lagi, tubuhnya yang sudah bergetarpun tak ia perdulikan.

Ting

Lift terbuka, lagi-lagi pria itu harus berlari menerobos puluhan orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan tertib. Masa bodoh dengan penampilan, tubuh yang kedinginan, dan ribuan orang yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak! _Hyung_ nya jauh lebih berharga dibanding itu semua!

Ruang Mawar, 13

Pinggangnya menekuk kebawah dengan tangan menahan tepat dilutut. Nafasnya tersengal, rasanya bernafas menjadi hal paling sulit saat ini. Dilift tadi ia bersandar pada besi tebal nan dingin dibelakangnya, sekarang hanya lutut gemetar yang menjadi tumpuannya.

Perlahan ia kembali tegap, lalu kaki-kaki itu tanpa komando berjalan dengan sangat pelan dengan tangan yang mendorong pintu agar ia mudah masuk kedalam. Tepat dibelakang pintu ia kembali terpaku, seluruh syaraf tubuhnya sulit bergerak, kaku. Nafasnya kembali memberat, bagai ada ribuan ton beban yang menapaki punggung lebarnya ia tersesak. Matanya memanas, pandangannya mengabur, bulir-bulir air asin sukses ia buat walau belum berani keluar.

Persis didepannya kini tersaji pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lihat selama sisa hidupnya. Pemandangan yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang mimpi buruknya. Pemandangan yang selalu sukses menancapkan berbagai benda tajam dihatinya. Pemandangan yang selalu berhasil membuka kembali luka lama yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

" _Hyung"_

Kata itu terucap dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat, benar benar lirih bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

" _Hyung!"_

Suaranya lebih lantang, bersamaan dengan kaki-kaki yang tadi melemas kini berjalan dengan tegas. Lutunya lemas saat sampai didepan _Hyung_ nya, ia lantas tersungkur dihadapan ranjang rumah sakit yang entah kenapa tak terlalu tinggi.

" _Hyung_ bangun! _Hyung-ah_ ~ _Hyung_!"

Nadanya frustasi, bagai teriakan seorang anak kehilangan ibunya. Terdengar sangat memilukan.

" _Hyung_ -ie~ Kkk, Ya! Taeyong-ie bangun! Ya! Lee Taeyong kubunuh kau jika tak sadar juga! Ya!"

Lututnya menegak, lalu tangannya bergerak memukul-mukul kecil tubuh dihadapannya. Menggelitik setiap jengkal yang ia ingat sebagai titik sensitive sipemilik tubuh. Telapaknya memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil dipipi dengan suhu sedingin es itu. Bibirnya bergerak memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil disekitar kening, hidung, hingga berhenti tepat didepan bibir pucat tanpa suhu.

Setelahnya ia melemas, kembali terduduk dengan senantiasa menggenggam jari-jari tangan yang mulai kaku.

"Hiks... _Hyung~"_

Rengekan manja disertai isakan memilukan itu kembali terdengar. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatap khawatir, tapi tak berani menyentuh karena tahu bahwa inilah kelainannya.

Jung Jaehyun sitampan penderita gangguan jiwa. Jung Jaehyun sicerdas yang gila.

Ya, kejadia diatas hanyalah reka adegan yang Jaehyun buat setiap tanggal 13, setiap tanggal ulang tahun _hyung_ nya tersayang Lee Taeyong yang telah pergi lima tahun lalu.

Semuanya baik-baik saja dilima bulan setelah kepergian Taeyong, tetapi dibulan berikutnya Jaehyun berubah. Disetiap tanggal 13 ia akan mengulang seluruh adegan ditanggal 13 saat hari kematian Taeyong. Dan saat itu pihak keluarga yang masih bersedih karena kehilangan calon menantu mereka juga harus kembali bersedih karena kehilangan kewarasan putera mereka.

Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong bukan sekedara sepesang _hyung-dongsaeng,_ ada ikatan lebih dari itu diantara mereka. Ikatan cinta yang tanpa disadari bagai dua kutub magnet, saling tarik menarik tanpa perduli apa saja yang ikut tertarik karena mereka.

Saat itu Taeyong selalu memperingatkan, bahwa ia memiliki tiga penyakit keturunan yang lumayan buas. Dan Jaehyun selalu menganggap enteng itu semua. Tak sadar, setelah tiga bulan pertunangan mereka Taeyong mulai menujukkan gejalanya. Terakhir saat hari ualng tahunnya kondisi Taeyong memburuk. Saat itu Jaehyun yang sedang tidak diKorea terpaksa mengambil penerbangan tercepat, dan ternyata ia telat satu jam. Ia bertemu kembali dengan Taeyong setelah tepat dua bulan tak bertatap muka.

Dan saat itulah semuanya bermula. Jaehyun yang berlari dengan pakain basah, bertanya tak sabaran pada penjaga dimeja resepsionis, kembali berlari tanpa perduli tatapan orang-orang padanya, berkaca didalam lift yang ramai, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan tubuh Taeyong yang sudah dingin seluruhnya diruang rawat Mawar,13. Serba 13, ulang tahun Taeyong, angka kesukaan Taeyong, hingga tempat berkahirnya kehidupan Taeyong pun diruang bernomor 13. Mulai saat itu, Jaehyun selalu berlebihan setiap menemukan angka tersebut.

Lalu puncaknya tapat pada bulan keenam setelah Taeyong meinggal, ia baru sadar bahwa hari jadi dan tanggal pertunangan serta rencana pernikahan mereka disatu angka itu, 13. Sejak saat itu, ia selalu mereka ulang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya setiap apapun yang bersangkutan dengan 13, selebihnya Jaehyun hanya akan berdiam diri didalam kamar.


End file.
